S-Class Levy
by Somber Secrets
Summary: [Series of One-Shots] Sometimes Gajeel forgot that Levy had once been nominated to be an S-class mage. But crazy as the geezer was, the Master had his reasons why. Gajevy
1. 1:The Difference Between Cakes and Books

The Difference Between Cakes and Books

Summary: New members always thought that the number one rule in the guild was not to mess with Erza's cake. But there was one rule more important than that, a rule that was actually followed in Fairy Tail. _Never_ mess with Levy's books.

* * *

When Gajeel had first joined the Fairy Tail Guild, he had immediately noticed just how… hectic it was. Fights broke out everyday, things were constantly wrecked, people got punched, things were thrown (most of the time through walls), and there were absolutely no limitations in regards to the chaos that ensued within the guild confines (most would argue that there were no limitations outside the guild as well).

It all made sense, he supposed, the guild was filled with ridiculously strong people who would be able to tolerate this kind of chaos (which allowed him to fit in quite easily), but then… then he started noticing the little blue sprite (yes the one he had attacked and yadda yadda, yes he felt bad about it, yes he realizes now that he had made the biggest cluster fuck decision of all time and there was nothing he could do to make up for it but he could _try_ ).

He had first noticed her when she had been with her books, when she had managed to undo the spells of a mage that by all rights _looked_ much, much stronger than her, but, Gajeel realized now, was not nearly as _smart_ as her (because his Levy was one smart cookie and he would never get tired of telling everyone he came across that she was the smartest mage in all of Fiore). That memory would never leave him, because he hadn't stopped looking away since.

Which brings us to now. Where Gajeel is sitting beside Levy as another fight breaks out in the guild and someone has foolishly knocked Titania's cake off of her plate and has smashed the sweet to pieces with one misplaced foot and Titania is going all Heaven's Wheel on everyone. But… but Gajeel doesn't even have to lift a finger in order to protect Levy from all the chaos. Which makes sense, because if he suddenly had to protect her now, she would have never survived long enough to meet him in the first place (and although Gajeel regretted _how_ they met, he would never, ever regret that they _had_ met).

But Gajeel is confused as his eye brows scrunch and the chaos escalates, and here he is still sitting with his little bookworm and, still, they are completely untouched by all of the madness ensuing all around them.

This wasn't the first time that he had noticed it. He began noticing it when he had begun seeing her. He had needed to protect her a couple times during the whole Fantasia fiasco after all, so why did she not need protection at these times. It didn't really seem like any of the guild members were being particularly selective in who they were targeting. Gajeel would know; he had been dragged into these battles himself on multiple occasions.

Actually, why was she the leader of Shadow Gear? Although her teammates couldn't be compared to some of the other mages in the guild, by all right they weren't weak mages at all.

All these questions and yet no answers.

There were _actually_ no answers. Gajeel had asked (if asking was the same as threatening) people about it, but most of them had just gone pale and shivered while the others had out right screamed and run away. This, Gajeel knew for a fact, was not the typical response towards the little bookworm. She was as harmless as she looked (most of the time).

Gajeel watched as Titania's swords flew through the guild, the Salamander and the Stripper running for their lives and wondered why an event like this (where Erza loses her shit because of destroyed cake) was more likely to happen than Levy accidently being caught in the cross fires.

Well Gajeel planned to ponder no more.

"Oi, Shorty…" It was basically a ritual at this stage, "Oi, Shrimp…" A couple more times to get her attention, "Oi, Bookworm…" And maybe one more, "Oi! LEVY!" And Gajeel's fist slammed down on the table. However, a pile of something stopped his fist short, before the pile of… something gave and the table broke.

The guild suddenly went deathly quiet as everyone turned to face Gajeel. All weapons stopped flying, all punches stopped in midair and Gajeel watched as Levy's head turned to look at where his hand had landed.

He turned to look at well.

Apparently he had been a little bit too pre-occupied with his puzzle to notice that Levy had slipped a small stack of books in front of him… where his fist was now… though they really couldn't be considered books anymore.

Gajeel looked back at Levy again and reeled back from the look in her eyes. "Gajeel…"

"Everyone run! Every man to himself!" Makarov shouted, as the little old man was the first one out of the door. Mirajane quickly grabbed Lily before he could ponder about what was happening and try to get between the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Solid Script mage. Natsu grabbed Lucy and Gray grabbed Juvia.

Gajeel wasn't even able to take in a breath before the guild had emptied, the large doors swinging to a close behind every last one of them.

"Uh… Lev?"

The whole guild had watched from several blocks away as their precious building had exploded in Solid Script magic, words flying every which way, and the Iron Dragon Slayer had flown through the sky and had disappeared like a star in the morning. Lily flew after Gajeel as fast as he could, completely flabbergasted at what could have possibly happened.

Lily found Gajeel a couple days later, still unconscious in a neighboring country.

The members had all slowly shifted back towards their destroyed building which was slowly being built back up with panels of Solid Script wood. Some of the older guild members had traumatic flashbacks of the time that Natsu had accidentally burnt one of Levy's books. They had all learnt why Levy McGarden was the leader of Shadow Gear then and all of them had known exactly why she had been nominated to be an S-class mage.

When they came back into the guild, Levy was still sitting at her table, mourning the loss of her books. It had been years since the last time she had lost any.

There was a good reason why.

You shouldn't mess with Erza's cake but you _definitely_ don't mess with Levy's books.

Another brawl broke out the day that Gajeel was released from the infirmary and he was a little bit astonished when Jet and Droy had come up to him and had patted him on the back saying how lucky he was that Levy had been easy on him (why had she not used this kind of magic when he had nearly killed her, no one could answer him).

But now he knew why no one touched Levy… well not Levy… but the books that surrounded her. He would be more careful from now on.

* * *

I know that the premise is a little bit (really, really) silly, but I just though about writing little stories about how sometimes Levy has the ability to just prove that she isn't always weak. In my mind she never really registers these moments that events like this happen, has no control over it, and that the reason she can do it is that she unintentionally unlocks her second origin or something haha. In these particular events, I believe that since her magic is so intimately connected with books that her magic could activate if source material is damaged.

Ridiculous I know.

But please review and the next one will be up soon!


	2. 2:Some Things You Just Don't Lick

Some Things You Just Don't Lick

Summary: The last thing Gajeel ever thought he would be was the dragon in distress. But there she was, the damsel, saving his sorry butt.

* * *

It had been a very long time since he had taken a mission alone. Levy had needed to stay behind at the guild due to another mission that required her brand of expertise and due to Gajeel's near obsessive compulsiveness, Lily was required to stay behind with her because _what if something happened to her while he was gone and what if she got hurt and what if she needed someone and he wasn't going to be there_ so Lily stayed because out of everyone, Gajeel knew that he could trust Lily and Lily knew that Gajeel wouldn't _shut up_ until he agreed.

It still took Lily two days to convince Gajeel that the end of the world wouldn't come if he left for one over night mission and _yes_ they would still be there when he came back.

However, Gajeel had made no such promises about coming back in one piece. And that is where we find him now.

Cursing up a storm, impaled by a sword made of fucking _fire_ (Gajeel didn't care that it was stupid, he was going to wallop the Salamander by association if he got out of here alive), and more or less pinned to the ground by a crazy laughing chick.

This mission was not supposed to be this hard, but when crazy chicks got into the mix… well…

Gajeel knew best. After all, he had gone and fallen in love with his own crazy chick whom loved him back even through he had once beat her to a pulp and had _pinned_ her to a tree. Yep, you never knew what you were getting when messing with those crazy chicks.

"I heard that a handsome man was coming after me, I wasn't expecting you Kurogane," the woman nearly growled in what Gajeel remembered as something that would normally be considered sensual, but this kind of behaviour wasn't what he associated sensual with anymore.

No. Sensual to Gajeel was the smell of ink and old paper, the feel of tiny hands and soft hair, the light voice of extreme shyness paired with an unfathomable tenacity to surprise him. Gajeel shook his head, that was not where his mind should be right now.

"Get the fuck off of me you bitch!" Gajeel snapped ignoring the fact that he was pretty sure that his kidney was roasting due to her _flaming_ sword. Eh, he had been through worse… he was pretty sure.

Instead of just doing what Gajeel was demanding she do, the evil fire sword lady leaned in closer to him and…

Gajeel nearly screamed at the feel of a long wet tongue running down his jaw.

"Solid Script: Water!"

Now Gajeel was wet, but at least he wasn't roasting anymore. He coughed at the smoke that was produced, as flaming crazy chick pulled her sword out of him. "Oh! So you did come with back up!" And at the look of absolute confusion on the face of crazy lady at the complete non-threatening image of his midget partner, Gajeel let out a weak chortle and tried very, very hard not to _worry_. It was not working. If he wasn't sweating buckets before from all the fire, he was now.

"Get away from him!" Levy shouted as she waved her fingers through the air, "Script combine: Solid Script: Ice-Solid Script: Speed," Gajeel watched as a giant iceberg careened at the crazy lady faster than he could blink and the lady went flying sword and all.

Not being able to particularly move from his sprawled position on the floor Gajeel shifted his head to see a sea of blue and brown and worried frowns descend on him. "Are you okay Gajeel?"

"I've been better Shrimp," Gajeel hissed as he moved his hand to poke at his wound.

"Stop that!" She whacked his hand away.

"I'm fine Shrimp."

Levy nodded quickly, "Script combine: Solid Script: Aloe-Solid Script: Bandage," she slapped the giant, mushy thing on his torso and he let out a loud, displeased grunt before she appeased him with a lovely (haha) block of iron. "I'll be right back!"

"Wait Shorty," Gajeel muttered as he tried to sit up, not at all liking that she was ignoring him and gearing up for a fight. She was like a pissed off cat, hair puffing up in all directions. Though that analogy would actually make her threatening, because god knew that Lily was awesome. Levy was awesome too… but more like a pissed of hamster… ah that's right. Levy was puffed up like a pissed off hamster.

"You stay Gajeel, I saw what that bitch did. No one fucking _licks_ my dragon but me," Levy bit out as she rounded on the opponent that was making her way back. Gajeel swallowed hard at the look in Levy's eye and tried not to be too shocked at her use of language and just flopped back. He was only just realizing that he had never known fear before seeing that look in her eyes. Fire sword chick was screwed.

About five minutes of screaming later and his Shrimp was back at his side. "What did you do to her Shorty?"

She just gave him one of her big innocent smiles, "Nothing much." Levy had a warm cloth in her hand and was vigorously scrubbing at his jawline.

Gajeel didn't look at the body.

Levy could be damn scary when she wanted to be.

Meanwhile, only a couple meters away from where Gajeel lay was Lily, cowering in fear amidst a storm of Solid Script: Thunder and Solid Script: Lighting. Levy had learnt from past experiences and nothing, including Lily, was ever going to keep her from Gajeel again. Levy never made the same mistake twice.

* * *

Author's Note:

I will reiterate, these are supposed to be silly and unrelated to each other. You think Juvia is scary when you try to taint Gray? I think Levy could be worse haha.

The last line is just a reference to Levy's and Gajeel's fight with Bloodman :).

Please Review!


	3. 3:The Attribute of Support

The Attribute of Support

Summary: Since Levy, Gajeel has started reading, which means he has been learning, but now he knows.

* * *

Although watching Levy read was by far one of his favorite past times, doing so for more then 4 hours straight could get a little bit trying. But Gajeel was the kind of in-love dork that would be more tried by not being by Levy's side at every opportunity, so he had resorted to the mantra of "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

So now he was reading.

But he wasn't going to touch those decoding books that Levy read because truth be told, he still didn't understand her when she got into one of her talk out loud while translating something moods, (and just to be clear, yes, it did turn him on quite a lot), so he stuck with the books that described fighting, magic and weapons. After Levy and Lily, the heat of the battle was still his third love.

So it was on a nice sunny afternoon where Gajeel and Levy were outside in one of the nearby parks that Gajeel was leaning back on the orange and white checkered picnic blanket, scraps of Levy made iron scattered around his head like a halo and an empty picnic basket just an arms reach away, that Gajeel found himself reading a book comparing different types of magic fighting styles. He had one arm behind his head while the other was holding the book over his face, both as a shield from the sun and to read, of course. Levy was resting her head pleasantly on his stomach as she too had a book hovering over her face. Lily was curled up in the nook that Gajeel's and Levy's bodies made, snoring away after a feast of kiwis.

Gajeel had immediately flipped to the section, in his book, which talked about dragon slayer magic, and although it was very interesting, there was really nothing in the section that he didn't already know. Sad that he had gained no new insight on his own magical abilities he lifted his head a little bit to peek at the mop of blue hair. "Oi, how much longer will you be?"

"I only have a little over a hundred pages left," Levy mumbled as she turned a page.

Gajeel huffed in acknowledgement and used the now freed hand to flip lazily through the book he was holding. He saw card magic, celestial spirit magic, dragon slayer magic, ice make magic, plant magic, ring magic and… what was that? He blinked as he stopped on the solid script magic chapter. He looked down at Levy again before turning his eyes back to the chapter.

The chapter was split into two sections.

Gajeel's eyebrow scrunched as he read.

 _Script Mages tend to choose one or two attributes to base their script magic around._

Gajeel moved the book again to look down at the bookworm on his stomach before returning to his books with his eyebrows further pulled together.

 _The choice is most often made because the enhancement of script magic then becomes focused, quick, and powerful. However, like most attribution heavy magics, the ceiling for such magic comes just as quick and therefore, script mages will often choose another one or two attributes to support their base attributes. Anymore than four attribution magics will result in slow growth and deadlier consequences (See next section). The supporting attributes must be carefully chosen in order to counter attribute magic that would have a distinct counter advantage over the script mage's base attribute(s)._

Gajeel thought back to other script mages that he had ever come into contact with. The first one had been Yomazu of Grimoire Heart. This definition fit that mage perfectly. He had only displayed two types of attributes in the whole time that they had fought and Gajeel could definitely say that powerful was a proper definition for the Orient Solid Script Mage. The second was Kareem, also a powerful mage that utilized again only one or two attributes in his script magic.

Gajeel look back at Levy whom shifted to look back at him, "What is it Gajeel?"

"It's nothing Shrimp, go back to reading."

Levy giggled, "You just want me to finish so that I can make you more iron."

Gajeel harrumphed and went back to his book as Levy shifted again over his stomach so that she was now face down, draped over him, and her stomach was pressed to his. "Stop that Shorty!"

"Go back to reading Gajeel," Levy giggled as she flipped a page.

Gajeel quickly scanned through the rest of the first section and slowed again when he got to the second section.

 _However, due to the flexible nature of script magic, choosing particular attributes to focus on is simply by choice and not necessity, which implies that no attribute needs to be chosen. Although uncommon, script mages may choose to wield most or even all attributes._

Gajeel recalled Levy and all of the magic that he had ever seen her perform. This sounded a lot more like the little mage being a nuisance on his belly right now.

 _However, such a choice is severely ill advised and commonly leads to an early death._

"The fuck?"

"Keep reading Gajeel," Levy hummed as she kicked her legs. Lily had been woken up by this point and was curiously shifting around so that he would be able to see what had gotten Gajeel's panties in a twist.

"How do you…?"

"I know my books better than the back of my hand Gajeel," Levy grinned as she flipped another page.

Gajeel turned his eyes back to the book.

 _Multi-attribute solid script mages must spread their focus over several attributes at once, practicing all of them in tandem in order to retain the skills. As can be deduced, this means that no one attribute can be mastered quickly and all attributes remain weak for a prolonged period of time, making the script user extremely vulnerable in the beginning stages of honing magical ability. Most who attempt to learn all attribution, all solid script mages in times of war, will be defeated and lose their lives in battle before any advantages to a strategy can be experienced._

Gajeel gulped and reached out a hand to run it through Levy's hair and she softly pressed her head into his palm as he gently messaged her scalp. He was nearly sweating buckets and shaking in apprehension as he read the passages. But the next diagram in the book made him stop.

The diagram was a simple graph displaying strength over time with a blue line for the type of script mage described in the first section. The blue line traced a sharp incline before a plateau, another incline, not nearly as sharp, before another plateau and one more very long and shallow incline before yet another plateau. A second line, red in colour, was associated with the script mage described in the second section. Gajeel's eyes followed the red line as it hugged the lower axis while the blue line climbed upwards, and just as Gajeel was going to lose his mind the red line suddenly slowly began to incline before it shot up and above the last plateau of the blue line.

 _However, if a script mage is able to perform all attribution magics and learn them well, they will also be able to affectively counter all attribution magics as well, making the mage one of the best weapons in all kinds of battle situation._

Gajeel had flashbacks of all the times that Levy had saved him, had saved others. She was able to jump into literally every situation and create a minor advantage and although she had never defeated the enemy by herself ( _yet_ ), an advantage was all that her partner of the time had needed to finish the job.

"Shorty…"

"Yes Gajeel," Levy replied as she shut her book and rolled to look at him, her blue hair spilling onto the orange picnic blanket.

"What is this?"

"It's what you think it is."

"Are you insane? This… your bullshit could get you killed!"

"I'm still here."

"That is not the point Shrimp," Gajeel ground out as he lightly smacked the book against Levy's ass and she burst out in giggles, "There is a reason no one does this."

Levy shifted so that her body covered Gajeel's, her arms held her up on either side of Gajeel's head, and her face was hovering above his. Lily awkwardly floated to land on her back and coughed quietly, "Remember you are in a public park, think of the children." Lily had flash backs of arguments that the two had previously had with each other and cringed. Their destructive ability was nearly at Natsu's level when they got really heated.

"I'm a Fairy Tail Mage Gajeel, we're all a little insane."

"But," Gajeel murmured as he wiggled so that he could hold the book to the side of their heads and point to the beginning of the red line, "Look at this. This… this is so abysmally weak."

"Oh, I think you'll agree that that was definitely me."

"Shorty!"

"Do you remember what you said to me when you told me you wanted to be my partner for the S-class exam?" Gajeel nodded slowly, not knowing where Levy was going to go next with this train of thought. Levy lowered herself so that she was flush against him, her head on his chest, and gently brought her finger up to rest beside his on the red line. "This was me then. I was stuck here you know, I couldn't get myself out of the mind set that this was where I would stay forever," but then Levy continued to trace the red line, following it until it shot up, high above the blue line until it disappeared with the border of the graph, "But then you said you'd make me big."

Makarov had known long ago, the potential of Levy's choice, an S-class decision if there ever was one, but the push she had needed had come from the Iron Dragon Slayer whom had once brought her down.

Levy lowered her hand and wrapped it and the other around Gajeel's shoulders, "Thank you."

Gajeel set the book down and wrapped his arms around Levy's back still thinking of the red line, "I'll spend the rest of my life making you big."

* * *

Honestly, this is the most likely theory I have compared to all of the others. The others were definitely silly, but this one I think is sweet. The basic idea of this is not my own, a similar theory was posed for Tenten from Naruto and I drew inspiration from it. I do not own what I do now own.


End file.
